


'Say Yes To The' Groom

by DrivvenWrinth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/pseuds/DrivvenWrinth
Summary: Neji has a booming business, a pushy do-gooding friend, a suitor he doesn't want, and a fiancé who doesn't know he's a fiancé.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	1. Prey and Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairyNiamh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/gifts).



> Inspired by a show Fairy and I both watch as a guilty secret.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and make no money from this.

Naruto swept into the shop’s front door like a whirlwind. Neji always felt like a weed in the wind whenever this happened. The shop seemed to shrink whenever Naruto was there. Heads turned from every direction. Smiles broke out on the faces of every prospective bride, groom, and other members of each entourage. He was everyone’s favorite stylist and brought in the most sales. His exuberance was contagious. He’d never not found the perfect dress for a bride. He’d never not made a man feel like the star in the perfect tuxedo or suit. He could handle the most difficult people and the oddest themes. 

He also found a way to weasel Neji and his business manager into discounts for every sad story and needy person he ever came across. The shop still made money, good money. So Neji didn’t really mind too much, but he couldn’t let Naruto or Shika know that. If Naruto knew he’d use that information to walk all over Neji every single day for the rest of his life. If Shikamaru Nara knew it, he’d never let Neji live it down.

Trailing behind Naruto with a deer in the headlight’s look on his face was an average nondescript young man. He was the type of man you could meet and instantly forget a moment later. ‘Another hard-luck case.’ Neji thought to himself.

“Hey Neji!” Naruto called, happily dragging the young man over to where his boss stood waiting to be blown over like the reed he was in the face of this blond maelstrom. “Neji, this is Keisuke. He’s getting married in a couple of weeks.”

‘Of course he is.’ Neji waited expectantly. ‘A couple of weeks’ were some of the most dreaded words anyone in wedding and bridal businesses could ever hear. At this shop the brides picked their dresses no less than six months to a year in advance. Grooms picked their attire no less than three months in advance. This was all to allow time for the always overworked tailors and seamstresses in the alteration’s department to work their magic.

Naruto sat the young man in a chair and ordered him not to move. He meant it. He’d drag the young man back here if he tried to bolt. It really did look very much like he might at any moment. The blond turned his big blue eyes on Neji with the sweetest smile the tall, lean brunette had ever seen. Neji quaked inside, ‘Kami, this can’t be good.’

Once they were out of earshot of the quivering young man hunkered over in the lovely cream chair, Naruto began to ramble. It was a barrage of words that Neji could barely process. Keisuke was gay. His family disowned him. He met a wonderful young man and fell in love. This wonderful young man had an equally wonderful family. They were loving, supportive and had embraced Keisuke as if he were already family. Keisuke, being a serious and worthy young man felt awful that these wonderful people were planning to pay for every part of the wedding, including his tuxedo. 

Naruto had seen him at Ichiraku, struck up a conversation, and decided to help. That was who Naruto was. “Anyway, I was thinking we could help him out. I mean we’ll make more than enough money on all the other weddings this month. Surely one tuxedo won’t be a big deal…”  
He was interrupted when a hand clamped down on Neji’s shoulder and a man with a pineapple shaped ponytail peered over that same shoulder. “What are you giving away now baka?” Nara Shikamaru pinned Naruto with a slightly bored and slightly amused glare.

“Hey Shika, so we’re gonna help this guy out with his tux for his wedding.” Naruto’s smile truly was frightening. “Neji just okayed it?” It was phrased as a statement, but the tone at the end made it clear that Naruto was just bullshitting his way through.

One dark brown eyebrow quirked up and the dark brown eyes lit mischievously. “Did he now?” Neji tensed unconsciously. 

“Yup.” The bullshit artist continued. “Sooo, I’m just gonna take Keisuke over there.” He pointed to the area of the shop that held the menswear and started to back away.

“Neji?” Shika seemed to be holding back laughter by sheer force of will. Neji sighed. “Naruto, Shika will assist you with this.”

It was Shika’s turn to tense. His grip on Neji’s shoulder tightening slightly for a moment before his hand fell away. “Neji…”

Neji smoothed his expression and turned upon his business manager. “Try to keep him under control, will you?” Shika stared at him incredulously.

Naruto beamed. “Yay!! Shika never goes out on the floor!” He bounced around Neji to glomp onto Shika’s arm. “This is gonna be soo fun!!”

Shika took his eyes off Neji for a split second, he couldn’t help but glance at the blond now trying to drag him deeper into the store than he liked to venture when there were other people there. He turned back to where Neji had been standing. His gaze fell upon empty air. Sometimes that man was like a ninja. Naruto gave him a solid tug and he resigned himself to his fate.

\------------------------------------------------------

Neji entered the restaurant’s private room and strode confidently to the only occupied table. Hiashi gave him a polished business smile. Hiashi’s companion was a little surprising, but Neji had known this wasn’t a typical meeting with his uncle. 

Itachi Uchiha rose gracefully from his seat and extended his hand to Neji. The younger man bowed slightly as he accepted the greeting. “It’s good to see you Neji-kun. It’s been some time.” Neji smiled, his polished business smile and agreed, ‘Yes, it has.”

Itachi held his hand a moment longer than he should have. There was something unsettling in that grip, in the Uchiha’s red brown eyes, and in the smirk the man gave him. Once released, Neji took a seat with his back to the doorway, opposite this uncle and the heir to the Uchiha’s bridal services empire. That Hiashi was having lunch with his rival’s heir was concerning. 

The fact that Hiashi had kept the purpose of this meeting to himself was enough to make Neji’s palms sweat. They ate and talked about inconsequential things until the dessert course. Neji hadn’t eaten much. He wasn’t a big eater to begin with and the atmosphere made him queasy. Something was going on and he didn’t like not knowing what it was.

“Such a dainty appetite Neji-kun,” Itachi almost purred. “How do you manage to run such a large shop with such a small appetite?” Neji turned to meet those mocking reddish-brown eyes. “You really should take care of yourself. “

It was difficult to keep his distaste from his expression, but years of training made it possible. Itachi was an attractive man. His signature long black ponytail draped over his left shoulder as he sat back in his chair comfortable and confident. 

His face wouldn’t have been out of place in one of those shoujo anime shows Neji secretly watched. His limbs were long, lean, and toned. His hands were lovely. Long graceful fingers dangled from his wrist where it rested on the arm of his ornately carved chair. His torso was well muscled beneath his black silk shirt. Long equally muscled legs surely stretched out beneath the large table designed to spaciously seat six.

It was those reddish-brown eyes that observed Neji the way a hawk observed a mouse and the Uchiha arrogance that exuded from every fiber of his being that put Neji off. He’d attended college with both Uchihas. Itachi was older than him and a genius like him, so the older Uchiha had remained ahead of him even though he had progressed through his classes at an accelerated rate. Sasuke was intelligent, but not things never came as easily to him as they had his brother, so Neji had remained ahead of him. This meant he’d never really interacted with either of them much until after they had completed college and began working in the same industry.

Shikamaru was the same age as Sasuke and could have outpaced both him and Neji, possibly even Itachi, but he didn’t have the drive. Even though they hadn’t taken classes together Neji somehow was pulled into Naruto’s orbit where Shika also resided. Naruto was like that. He had a gravitational field that pulled people in and held them close. Sasuke had been a part of that group but had rebelled against the blond’s pull constantly. 

Neji thought it was jealousy. There was only one Naruto. Sasuke however had always been treated like a mini Itachi. It was probably be difficult to live in his brother’s shadow his whole life. Being eclipsed by the ‘golden sun Uzumaki’ must have been unbearable to someone as proud and insecure as the younger Uchiha seemed to be in Neji’s limited experience.

His uncle’s voice pulled him from his musings. He hadn’t realized he’d been staring into Itachi’s eyes the entire time his mind had drifted. Itachi was perceptive, there was a hard look in those unusual eyes of his. He seemed to realize that Neji had completely forgotten he was there and he didn’t like it.. ‘Uchiha pride is dangerous when bruised.’ Shikamaru’s father had said that at some point in the past. Neji couldn’t remember just when.

“How is the shop doing this quarter?” Hiashi asked mildly. He too had picked up up on his nephew’s lapse in attention and seemed displeased as well. Neji stifled a sigh. He’d brought the printed report with him. It was a pointless exercise. Hiashi no doubt had already looked in the shop’s accounts in the Hyuuga’s accounting system and knew all there was to know. Still he’d brought it. He pulled the folder from the briefcase he only ever used when dealing with his uncle and set it before the family patriarch. Hiashi picked it up and leafed through it, feigning interest. 

Itachi turned to look out the window as if completely uninterested in his rival’s economic standing. Neji felt a sharp finger of cold slide down his spine and suppressed a shiver. He wanted to leave but didn’t dare let it show. He took a sip of water just for something to do in the stifling silence. 

“These numbers could be better. They should be better.” Hiashi pulled no punches. Neji didn’t allow the slightest bit of reaction to show. Itachi watched him from the corner of his eye. “The margin is lower than it should be.”

Neji took a breath. He’d initially expected this conversation. They had it every quarter. However, he had not expected his uncle to bring it up in front of the competition. “Uncle, with respect. Our sales numbers are higher than any other shop in any of the divisions. We work with some of our clients on the price of our products when necessary. These are sales that we would not have otherwise. This makes up for the difference in margin. Our shop has the smallest percentage of overstock and we rarely have any previous year’s designs on hand at any given time.”

“You’re letting that do-gooder cut into your profits, aren’t you Neji-kun.” It was not a question, no matter how it was phrased. The Uchiha heir was still gazing out the window, but his smirk had become positively evil. Neji stiffened and let his lovely violet eyes glaze over a bit. His uncle regarded him closely. 

Hiashi came to some conclusion and handed the folder back to him. “Well, hopefully you’ll outgrow this person’s influence soon.” He tried to soften his expression; it didn’t work. He just looked alien to Neji. “We’re not here to discuss this today after all.”

Neji blinked. This was their quarterly lunch meeting. This was all they ever talked about. If not this, then why the hell was he there, he wondered. His eyes slid to the other man at the table. Itachi was looking at him with that predatory ferocity again. For the first time ever, it intimidated him. Hiashi cleared his throat and leaned forward. “Neji, you’ve reached the age when most men are getting married and starting families.” Hiashi began sternly. 

‘Well that’s out of left field…’ Neji was floored. He had not expected this. His uncle knew he was gay and had zero intentions of marrying some woman and adding the Hyuuga’s already frightening numbers. Before he could think of something to say his uncle continued. 

“I realize you won’t be having a typical marriage, however now that marriage is legal for young men like you. There is no reason you should not find an advantageous match.” Hiashi seemed to be warming to his topic. Neji was in a tailspin. He could not seem to comprehend what his uncle was saying or what it meant. The words ‘advantageous match’ sounded like something out of the edo period. 

Slowly his mind turned it all over and put it all together. He finally realized what that look in Itachi’s eyes was, what the feeling he’d given off while holding Neji’s hand those extra seconds had been. ‘Possessiveness. Ownership.’ His nearly opaque eyes went round in shock. His face went slack. He didn’t know it, but he looked years younger. He looked innocent and naive. Itachi’s groin throbbed at the expression. 

Unaware of this, Hiashi’s mouth tightened at the lack of decorum and control. “Many companies like ours have merged through such matches.” The work ‘ours’, plural hit Neji hard and his eyes jerked to Itachi’s smoldering gaze. His heart clenched. ‘Dear Kami…. No….’

“Hiashi-san, I apologize for interrupting, but I must tell you,” Neji’s words came out in a very un-Neji like tumbling rush of air. “I am in a committed relationship.” Neji never lied. He felt lying was something cowards and cheats did. Now however he was lying his ass off.

Itachi’s face darkened into something bordering on rage. Hiashi didn’t react physically, but Neji could feel his shock. 

A laugh barked out behind him, Neji turned at the sound to see the younger Uchiha smirking behind him. His arms crossed over his chest. “And who the hell do you spend enough time with to be in a ‘relationship’ with?” Sasuke sneered. 

The man beside him stole Neji’s breath. The two younger Uchiha’s were said to have presence. Neji had never really noticed it. He’d grown up with Hiashi after all and there were people who openly wept when his gaze fell upon them. Madara Uchiha was something entirely different. His long wavy hair was unbound. An odd fashion for such a formidable businessman in this day and age. Looking at his face you could never imagine he was more than a few years older than Itachi. He looked more like an older brother to the other two Uchiha’s. He radiated power, sheer unadulterated power. 

Neji had only met him a handful of times and he had always felt like he’d been lucky to escape with his life. Madara would be far more at home in the shogun era. He would have been the most fearsome of them all surely. He realized embarrassingly late that the four men were waiting for his response. Neji pulled his eyes from the eldest Uchiha and turned to face his uncle. Before he could speak, Sasuke cut in again, “It can’t be that baka blond!” He started laughing. “You can’t seriously think we’d believe that!” He enjoyed a good laugh until his uncle leveled a glare at him that would have set Mount Fuji rumbling. 

Neji’s flurried through all possible escapes. There was only one, only one believable alternative. He met Hiashi’s eyes and spoke with a calm and clear voice that amazed even him. “Of course not. Uzumaki Naruto is engaged to Hatake Kakashi.” Well that at least wasn’t a lie, but the next bit... " I am engaged.Nara Shikamaru and I are engaged.”

The room went deadly still. Hiashi seemed stunned, but Neji could see his mind working through all the possible positives and negatives of the Hyuuga clan and companies being joined with the Nara family and enterprises. They weren’t the Uchiha, and they weren’t in the bridal business, but the Nara’s had begun as textile traders. Now they were deeply enmeshed in the garment and fashion industries. Their wares were second to none in the Asian markets.

Sasuke was instantly seething. Neji could guess why. Itachi’s eyes were blazing until his brother snorted and smirked at him. “Looks like you have some competition aniki.” 

A smile spread across the older brother’s face. He liked a challenge. The predatory light returned to his eyes. He turned to Neji and smiled smoothly. “We’ll see about that.”

Madara’s purely masculine voice slithered up the back of Neji’s neck. “Nothing is set in stone in either case. Neji is an intelligent young man. He understands that all options must be carefully weighed before reaching the best solution. I’m sure Nara-kun will understand as well that when there is such a fine prize there will be competition to win it.” He nodded to Itachi. Neji didn’t see it, but he seemed to feel it. “Good luck nephew.”

“We still have some matters to discuss Hiashi-san.” The elder Uchiha continued. “Surely we don’t need to keep the boys here for that.”

“Of course not. I’m sure they all have work to return to.” Hiashi looked at his nephew speculatively. “I trust you will be flexible until a decision is made.” It was not a question; it was an order. Neji could do nothing but give a sharp nod as he rose from his seat. He gave his uncle and the three demons polite farewells and made his way quickly out the door.

He did not go back to the shop. He needed to calm down. He sent Naruto a quick text. Neji couldn’t bear to text the man he’d just thrown under the bus so to speak. Shaking deep in his bones he headed to the gym. A good workout always helped to clear his head. 

It didn’t work. He was feeling less shaken but more cornered after his workout. Knowing there was no way he could concentrate on work Neji decided to take the rest of the afternoon off. He almost never did such a thing. He also lied for the second time that day. He told Naruto he had a sudden meeting with a supplier and would be going home from there. 

~tbc~


	2. Troublesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take an unexpected turn. Time to shore up the defenses.

Chapter 2 - Troublesome

Karma started to catch up to Neji first thing the next morning. The emergency meeting he’d lied about the day before became a reality, times three. It was almost noon when he finally made it to the shop. The place was packed and something was missing. The atmosphere was off. It wasn’t bad. There were still many happy brides gazing at themselves in the mirrors with tears in their eyes. There were the usually little dramas that arose when the bride and her entourage disagreed on a dress. There were stylists and assistants congratulating the brides who had found their dresses and smoothing over the bad feelings and getting everything back on track. Still, something was definitely missing.

“Ten Ten,” Neji called quietly as he stepped toward his college friend as she swept by with yards and yards of satin and tulle gathered in her arms. The dress was huge, there was soo much fabric the small woman could have drowned in it. 

“Neji, did you get everything settled? Are the designer’s back on track? Did you fix the supply problems?” Ten Ten would soon be put in charge of her own shop. She didn’t know that, but she had more than earned the opportunity. She was his second-best seller and she had a definite head for business. 

“Yes, I handled the designers and Shika’s family has agreed to assist us with our supply issues.” He glanced around again. “Where’s Naruto?” The shop didn’t seem as bright and beautiful because his star or rather his sun was missing.

“He took the morning off, remember?” Ten Ten shook her head at his forgetfulness and swept back toward the fitting area in her corner of the shop. 

He had forgotten. Naruto had taken the morning off to pin Kakashi down on some wedding details. He grinned. He almost felt sorry for Kakashi, almost.

Just as he was making his way toward the office to find Shikamaru he caught sight of the man making his way across the shop moving in his direction. He hadn’t been able to find a solution to yesterday’s catastrophe yet. He’d thought himself round and round in circles all night and been too busy all day today. 

They were almost close enough to speak without raising their voices when Naruto burst into the shop and yelled at the top of his formidable lungs, “Shika!!! Why didn’t you tell me you were engaged to Neji!!! I can’t believe you’d keep that from me. I am soo mad at you two!!” Naruto took a breath and dove back in again. “Well, I’m mad, but I’m also really really happy for you guys. I can’t think of a better couple. Well, maybe me and Kakashi, but still it’s AWESOME!!

Neji wilted. This was not how he’d wanted to tell Shikamaru about his lies. Shika’s head whipped around to Naruto and then snapped back toward Neji. For his part Neji couldn’t even lift his head. His normally pale face was tinged pink with shame.

Then, the entire shop erupted. There were cheers and congratulations from staff and customers alike. An excited crowd surrounded them, oblivion to one man’s discomfort and the other’s complete consternation. The crush of bodies forced them apart. 

Ten Ten reached Neji and bonked him on the head with her fist. “I can’t believe you didn’t at least tell me.” She hissed in his ear. “I can keep a secret unlike that airhead. Neji just looked at her helplessly. Her face softened. “Okay, let me help you escape.”

“In celebration, we will be offering a 10% discount on all items sold today.” Her voice rang out like a bell. “Stylists! Let’s get these brides and grooms properly attired!” There was a note of command in her voice. She’d earned it as the captain of Neji’s Kendo club in college. She grabbed Naruto by the collar and hauled him off to assist her. There were happy squeals as the brides and their friends and family rushed back to where they’d been only a few minutes before.

Neji dared a glance in his business manager’s direction, but Shika had disappeared. Neji had cried very few times in his life, but he felt the urge now. He respected Shika. He liked him and counted him as a friend and now he was terrified he’d done something even a friend could not forgive. He could not imagine his life without that man by his side. They had worked side by side for years. He depended upon Shikamaru as much as he depended upon his own limbs. Neji shook off his bout of self-pity and headed for the offices in the back of the store.

Neji looked into his friend’s office. It was empty. He opened the door to his own and stepped inside. The door shut quietly just as he stepped far enough inside to clear it. Neji whirled at the soft sound of the door closing. Shikamaru stepped out from where he’d been hidden by the open door. He had the most inscrutable look on his face. Neji fidgeted a little, something he would normally never have done.

Shikamaru crossed his arms over his chest and arched an eyebrow. “Would you like to explain what that mess was all about?” Neji grimaced and looked away. “At first I thought Naruto had just been out in the sun too long or something…” 

He paused, waiting for Neji to do or say something. He didn’t. He didn’t move. He barely dared to breathe. Shika didn’t have that problem. He sighed and continued, “Then I saw your face and I knew it was more than a delusion he dreamed up in that crazy brain of his.”

Neji curled in on himself and still said nothing. His mind was blank. How could he possibly explain this? Shika gave him a long critical look and grimaced. “Okay Neji.” he said softly as he closed the distance between them. He put his hands on Neji’s shoulders, gently turning the man to face him. “What is it? What’s got you so rattled?” 

Neji bit the inside of his lip and took a steadying breath through his nose. “I lied.”

Well it wasn’t much but it was progress. Shikamaru could be a patient man. “You lied about what?”

“Us.”

They were going the wrong direction here. A two word response and then a one word response. Shika grit his teeth. “You lied to who about ‘us’?”

Neji made a face like he’d just sucked on a lemon. “Hiashi and… Uchiha Madara…. And…” Neji realized in that moment how Naruto had heard about it at all. ‘Sasuke. That bastard… ‘ He allowed himself a moment to imagine all the horrible things he’d like to do to the youngest Uchiha. 

Shika was stunned for the second time when he heard Madara’s name. Why had Madara been anywhere near Hiashi, much less Neji? He shook his head. He’d think about that later. “And who, Neji?”

Neji’s raised his head, his eyes were hard as diamonds and ten times as pretty. “Sasuke and Itachi.” His voice was hard with restrained anger. Remembering the way Itachi had looked at him and held his hand. That and what Sasuke had just done to him honed his temper to a fine edge.

Shikamaru hadn’t seen him like this before. Neji rarely showed emotions. He certainly never let his temper show. Shika had known it was there. He’d been observing Neji for a very long time. A little thrill shot through him. Neji was beautiful at any given moment, but right now he was fierce and magnificent. “I see.” was all he could manage as his eyes drank in this different Neji, this Neji no one else got to see.

The anger dissipated as Neji remembered who he was speaking to and what he’d done to this man. “Shika, I’m so sorry.” he drew a shuttering breath, “I was ambushed. Hiashi and Madara seemed to have worked out some deal that hinges on me marrying Itachi.” The face he made upon speaking that name laid bare his feelings. He felt violated and hunted. Neji looked away, ashamed that he had let anyone make him feel that way.

Shika’s hands tightened unconsciously on Neji’s strong shoulders and anger flared in his gut. Neji didn’t notice. He was still explaining. “I didn’t know what to do. I told them I was in a relationship. Sasuke pointed out that I don’t socialize much…” He shrugged. “Naruto is engaged to Kakashi and you... “, Neji’s voice faltered.

“What about me Neji?” Shika’s voice was soft, almost pleading. He had no idea why, but he needed to know what Neji had left unsaid.

Neji’s eyes met his again. “You were the only person that they’d ever believe. You’re the only one that made sense.”

Shika’s world rocked for a moment before righting itself in a completely different configuration than it had been before. Neji considered him as a possible boyfriend… ‘No wait, fiance… wow… he said I made sense.’ Shika was absolutely blown away. He would never in a million years have imagined such an outcome. 

He’d always been fond of Neji. The older man might come across as cold and even snobbish to some people. Shika knew he really was neither. He was awkward and sheltered in some ways. He was absolutely gorgeous and incredibly intelligent. He was loyal and kind. He was soo many things. Shika could spend all day thinking of new things Neji was or wasn’t. Neji was out of Shika’s league, or so he’d always thought. Shikamaru had never allowed himself to contemplate such a thing.

“So, you used me to get out of an arranged marriage to an arrogant Uchiha bastard?” Shikamaru wasn’t really asking for confirmation. He was trying to get Neji to see things the way he saw them. It was okay. If it saved Neji from such a fate, Shika was totally okay with the lie.

Neji nodded sadly. “I’m sorry. I’ll think of something else…” Even though he’d already tried, and nothing came to mind.

Shika chuckled. “I bet Hiashi was drooling over the chance to get some exclusive deal with my dad.”

Neji nodded. “I think so. He didn’t try to force me to agree to the marriage once I told him… that we were.. Um, you know.” Neji looked away again. 

Shika put his index finger under Neji’s chin and forced his head up. “So should I get down on one knee or do you want to do that?” he joked gently.

Neji huffed. It wasn’t funny but looking at his friend’s face he could only smile. Shika wasn’t angry or disappointed in him. He thought it was funny. Neji shook his head. Only a Nara would.

Neji’s smile was so very lovely. Then his face fell a bit and Shika prepared for another hit. “They didn’t exactly accept it. They see it as a competition now.”

Shika’s facial expression was indescribable. “Who sees it as a competition?”

“All of them. Itachi seemed almost… excited. Sasuke finds it funny. Madara wished Itachi luck and Hiashi… well he wins no matter who wins I guess.”

“You know they can’t make you marry anyone. It’s illegal.”

“Hiashi can make my life and the lives of everyone I care about a living hell.” A horrible thought occurred to Neji. “Madara could be just as bad if he’s offended… and without Hiashi’s protection....”

Shika’s dark brown eyes hardened. They reminded Neji of obsidian. “I won’t let that happen.”

Neji huffed an insincere laugh. “And how will you stop them? I can’t let you mess up your life. If they find out I lied it will be bad enough. If you get involved any more than that…” Neji didn’t finish the thought. He didn’t need to. Shika was a smart man. “I should just tell the truth, or at the least tell them we broke up…”

“The best thing I can do is protect someone I care about. We are not breaking up and you are not telling them anything, except that you love me of course. You should tell them how wonderful I am. You know, how I’m the most amazing man you’ve ever met and how lucky you are to have me. You now, stuff like that.” Shikamaru was grinning now. He wrapped an arm around Neji’s shoulders and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

“I don’t think you know what you are getting yourself into.” Neji whispered.

“Oh yes I do. And I have an idea what this is going to be like.” His tone was completely serious now. “You shouldn’t be alone. I don’t trust any of them.” He took a bracing breath. “Neji, I think we should move in together.” 

Those pretty pale violet eyes went round at that. Shika continued, “I think you should move into my place. I don’t like the idea of being on Hiashi’s territory. He’s bound to help Itachi get access to you just to keep peace with the Uchiha. You live in a Hyuuga owned building.”

It made sense. The rational part of his brain knew this, but Neji couldn't quite wrap his entire brain around it all. He really hadn’t expected any of this. He hadn’t expected Shika to be ok with what he’d done. He certainly didn’t expect Shika to go out of his way like this. Shika hated troublesome things and this promised to be extremely troublesome. 

“My place is only one bedroom, but that might help us convince them. So, we’ll just have to make it work.” Shika went to Neji’s computer and pulled up the shop schedules. “If we don’t let Naruto help you move, he’ll be unbearable…” a few clicks and he smiled. “I think if we push the schedules around a bit we can get it done this weekend.” He glanced up at Neji who just blinked at him with a blank expression. He reminded Shika of a lost puppy. “Don’t worry Neji, we can pull this off.”

“What about your parents?”

‘Ugh, leave it to Neji to think of the one major landmine’. Shika grimaced. “Well dad will get it if we explain it, but he’ll be pissed at Hiashi for even doing any of this. So, we probably shouldn’t tell him unless he figures out we’re up to something, Which he probably will, but we’ll still wait. Mom… well,” he shrugged helplessly. “Mom’s going to throw a fit. She refuses to believe I’m gay. She still thinks I’m going to marry Ino and give her lots of little grandbabies.”

Neji laughed in spite of himself, “Ino’s been married to Chouji for two years.” 

“Oh it get’s better. Ino told me last week, she thinks she’s pregnant.” Shika shook his head. “Mom likes living in denial land. She’ll get over it.”

“No, she won’t.” Neji stated flatly.

“Well, that’s her problem then, isn’t it?” There was granite in his voice. On this point he was immovable. He loved his mother because she was his mother, but he didn’t like her very much most of the time. Her refusal to listen to and respect him when it came to his life had broken something in their relationship that probably could never be fully fixed. She was an adult if she chose to be disappointed by reality that was on her.

“So Neji,” Shika came back around the desk, his face set in a mask of complete seriousness. “I have a very important question to ask you.” Neji stiffened and almost panicked. He wasn’t seriously going to do what Neji thought he was going to do, ‘No, he wouldn’t… would he?’ 

Shika stopped just in front of him, they were nearly nose to nose. “What side of the bed do you sleep on?”

Laughter exploded from him. All the tension drained from his body and he actually sat down right there on the floor. Shika smirked down at him. It was a companionable smirk, nothing like the ones Itachi had shown him. For a moment he was almost disappointed that Nara Shikamaru hadn’t been Hiashi’s choice for him to begin with.

~tbc~


	3. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Neji to move in with his fiance and decide who sleeps on which side of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this chapter ready faster than I'd thought I would. My plans changed and that gave me the time to finish and post it.

Chapter 3 - Moving Day

Naruto was bustling around the apartment. There was a group of men lined up along the walls watching the whirlwind bounce from here to there. They all wore amused expressions of varying degrees.

Kakashi seemed pleased that his boyfriend’s exuberance as if he was grateful Naruto had an outlet. There was a bit of an age difference between them and Naruto would give five men his own age a run for their money, Shika didn’t know how Kakashi kept up with him. He was incredibly fit. The tight black sleeveless shirt made that perfectly clear.

Shikamaru shook his head. There was a reason he’d had a crush on that man as a teen. They all had really. ‘Well except Kiba.’ he was reminded when Kiba came through the door and stepped directly into the fray. Nothing phased Kiba.

‘Except for Iruka.’ Shika grinned to himself. Naruto’s self-proclaimed adopted older brother had been Kiba’s childhood crush and the wild brunette still got flustered whenever the adorable older man was around.

Kiba stepped right up into Naruto’s path. Naruto whirled directly into Kiba’s arms. “Okay crazy.” Kiba’s voice always held a hint of a growl. Right now, it reminded Shika of a littermate letting a puppy know he was overdoing it. “That’s enough. You realize most of this stuff belongs to the apartment building, right?” Naruto’s big blue eyes blinked, uncomprehending.

Shika started. He hadn’t known that. How did Kiba know that when he didn’t? Iruka’s husband cleared his throat and gave Kakashi a disgruntled look. “Then why are we all here?”

Kakashi smiled mildly at Raidou. “I didn’t ask you to come.” Raidou’s expression soured more. He turned to look at the man who’d dragged them all here. Genma stretched and yawned. “Welp, since you don’t need all of us.” He was already sauntering toward the door with his hands in his pockets and a lollipop stick between his lips.

“Freeze or I tell Izumo, Kotetsu, AND Anko your little secret.” Genma literally froze in place. Naruto had never been much for modulating the volume of his voice to fit a situation. Genma was fairly certain Izumo and Kotetsu could hear him from across Konoha. Anko was on a business trip to Suna and she probably heard him too.

Neji came through the door of his apartment at that moment. He was positive he did not want to know what was going on between Genma, his lovers, or Naruto. He was surprised to see Genma in his apartment at all. Raidou was another surprise. He’d never had much contact with either of them.

Kakashi he’d expected since Naruto had been determined to help him move. Kiba wasn’t a huge surprise either. He and Naruto seemed to come as a matched set of chaos and mayhem. Neji looked over to where Shika was standing off to the side. His pretend fiance offered no words, but he did receive an apologetic shrug. He knew Naruto had to have brought the others with him. He just didn’t understand why.

Naruto was still glaring at Genma’s back. Genma looked to Neji as an unlikely ally. “Kiba says this place came furnished.” Neji nodded. “Soooo, you don’t really need all of us to help move your stuff, right?”

Neji shook his head. “No, I should only have a dozen boxes at most.” All he really had to take with him were his clothes and a few personal items.”

Naruto and Kiba moved towards Genma as one. “You” Naruto said in a scarily upbeat voice. “Are” Kiba growled. “Not” the blond intoned. “Going” Kiba stated flatly. “Anywhere” They finished together as if it had been choreographed in advance, which was impossible. These two never planned anything more than a breath in advance.

Genma paled a little mouthing the words “help me” just before two different hands landed on each of his shoulders and pulled him back towards two solid younger bodies. Neji bit back a laugh. ‘I’m glad their attention isn’t focused on me like that.’

“Okay”, Kiba commanded as he spun Genma toward the kitchen. “Neji, you tell us what’s yours and what’s not. We’ll pack it up and take it down to my truck downstairs. “You and Shika can pack up your clothes and anything,” He grinned mischievously, “personal.” Neji tried not to blush and failed.

‘Kami,’ Shika sucked in a breath. ‘I didn’t even know he could blush like that.’ Neji was adorable when he blushed. A week ago, he’d been sure he knew a lot about his friend and coworker. Now, there seemed to be soo many things he hadn’t known. It was like walking through a door into an alternate universe. He never wanted to go back.

The apartment had been furnished with basic if expensive dishes, silverware, linens, and towels. Neji had been gifted and purchased a few things here and there. Being a habitually organized person, he kept those things separate from one another. After pointing out where his belongings were in the various drawers and cabinets, he went on to note that all of the books in the various bookshelves spread throughout the rooms were all his.

Kiba was glad he’d kept the extra hands from running off. There were a lot of books. ‘And books are heavy.’ he groaned internally. How could one person even own so many books. ‘There’s more here than the library in high school…’ That wasn’t true of course. No more time that he’d ever spent in the library, Kiba would never have known that.

Neji actually started in the bathroom. He put his toiletries and such in an overnight bag he used when he travelled for work. Shikamaru started packing up the books on the shelves and scattered around nearly every flat surface in the bedroom. He’d never known that Neji read so much or such varied genres and topics. He saw novels and histories he’d read himself.

Neji entered the bedroom and dropped the bag by the door. Shika looked up from the box he was squatting over on the floor and smiled. There was such simple happiness in that smile. Neji wondered what could have inspired it. He didn’t get to contemplate it for long. A shaggy blond head popped out from behind the door jam on the other side of the bedroom. An even shaggier brown head appeared just above it. “We aren’t interrupting anything are we?” Naruto asked before his head was even clear of the door. He was grinning like an idiot.

Kiba was also grinning wolfishly. “Darn, guess not.”

Shika almost threw the book in his hand at them, almost. He was pretty sure Neji would react much the way Iruka had when they were kids. ‘Hell, hath no fury like a bookworm after you’ve disrespected the written word.’

Neji blushed again. Shaking his head ruefully he calmly paced across the room and shut the door in their faces. Shika laughed. “Good one.”

“It seemed the appropriate response.” Neji smiled shyly. “I’m soo sorr…” Shika cut him off. “Stop that. Don’t even think it. For starters I would do it if I didn’t want to. You should know me well enough to know that. And second,” he fixed Neji with a stern stare. “You cannot say things like that anymore or we’ll be found out. You can’t even think it. Got it?”  
Neji took a deep breath and exhaled fully before nodding. “Yes. You’re right.” He couldn’t keep from saying it one more time. “Thank you Shikamaru.” ‘Thank you soo much for being my friend and for going soo far for me. I don’t deserve it, but like a coward I’ll take it.’

It was amazing how quickly his entire life could be packed up, hauled off, and carted across town. Neji had to wonder if that said something about him and his existence. He didn’t think he really wanted to know the answer.

Shikamaru lived in an apartment above an old warehouse his family once used for surplus stock. Naru Shikaku had converted what had once been office space into living space before he’d married Shika’s mother. It was renovated before Shikamaru graduated from college in order to get him out of the house and away from his mother. Their relationship did not foster an atmosphere of peace and tranquility.

Shikaku had decided that his beloved son, his little shadow would not be coming home to stay. Even before Shika told him he would be living on his own after he finished school this place had been prepared. It was the absolute best graduation present his father could ever have given him. Considering his father had handed the title to the entire building over to him as soon as he’d been handed his degree it really was an amazing gift.

Where Neji’s apartment had been upscale with pristine white walls and brand new everything, Shika’s place was old wood, exposed brick, cozy furnishings, mismatched linens. He was a minimalist by nature, but he was lazy. He’d needed to pick up, dust, sweep, and mop every day after work the whole week. He hadn’t even known he’d had so many clothes until he cleaned out the bedroom second closet, where he tended to throw his dirty clothes and forget about them entirely.

He didn’t wash the monstrous pile himself. Instead he had paid a laundry to pick them up at his place, wash, and deliver them back to him. He was fairly certain he’d paid for the owner’s vacation this year off the deal. It was worth it. What he didn’t need he’d donated to charity. The rest of his clothes had gone into that same second closet. He assumed Neji would have more clothes than him. He’d been correct. Neji wasn’t what most people would call a clotheshorse, but Shikamaru was certain he was skirting the edge of that description.

Genma and Raidou had disappeared once Kiba’s truck had been loaded with everything Neji owned in the world. Naruto and Kakashi had ridden with Kiba. Neji and Shikamaru had followed behind in Neji’s car. It wasn’t his first time in that car. The first time he’d been pleasantly surprised by Neji’s choice. It was a mid-range silver sedan, not at all the top of the line luxury vehicle he’d expected a Hyuuga to drive.

It had been a quiet ride. They had both needed a little peace and quiet after the raucous day they’d experienced. Both were looking forward to getting this all over with. They appreciated the help their friends had so kindly given them. They really did. They would also really appreciate the quiet night they expected once the boxes were unloaded and deposited inside Shika home which was now Neji’s new home.

They did not get their wish. After hauling all the boxes up the stairs, their friends decided to celebrate the move with beer, sake, dried squid, and other snacks. None of these things had come from Neji’s apartment and they had not already existed within the walls of Shikamaru’s home. Naruto and Kiba had come prepared. Prepared for a night of revelry as reward for their hard work. Kakashi bowed out early leaving Neji and Shikamaru to deal with two terrors that were Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba.

Their saving grace was something most people would not expect after meeting their two friends. Neither one of them could hold their liquor. Once they started drinking sake Kiba would crash like a comet after it broke the stratosphere. Naruto could hold out a little longer but it was still their only option and they both knew it. It was just a matter of getting them drunk enough on beer to start downing the harder stuff in larger volumes. Shika called Kakashi around two in the morning to collect his inebriated fiancé.

Kiba could stay the night. He’d be out like a light as soon he didn’t have Naruto’s energy to feed off of. Naruto couldn’t stay. It was not an option. Nauto was the Konoha Kissing Monster for a good hour or so before the sake knocked him out completely and neither Neji nor Shika could hold him off much longer. The older man seemed more than happy to take his drunk smoochy lover home. Shika had a feeling the man had planned it this way. Kakashi maneuvered Naruto down the stairs and out the door. Shikamaru followed behind them so he could lock up.

Neji was rummaging around in a box for his sleep clothes when Shika came back up the steps. He paused at the door. It suddenly hit him. Hyuuga Neji was in his home, surrounded by boxes containing all of his possessions, looking for his pjs, and preparing to spend his first night as Shikamaru’s live-in boyfriend.

The sleep clothes were finally located and Neji took his turn in the bathroom first. Kiba was passed out in one of the two chairs in the living room. Shika had tossed a blanket over him by the time Neji walked out of the bathroom. As the lovely man stood hesitantly in the living room, Shika could barely hide his surprise. He’d expected satin pajamas complete with a collared button up shirt, like something out of a nineteen fifties sitcom.

Instead the Neji wore lightweight sleep pants and a matching long sleeved t-shirt. His long chocolate-brown hair was pulled back in a long braid that draped over his right shoulder. His feet were bare on the bamboo plank floor. His right arm was draped across his body. His right hand gripped his left bicep uneasily. Neji looked younger like this, there was an air of innocence about him.

Shika took a moment to commit the scene to memory. Taking a deep breath, he launched his attack. “So, are we about to have our first fight as boyfriends?”

Neji blinked at him. “Why would we fight?”

“Because you are not sleeping on this lumpy old couch.”

Neji glanced at the disparaged piece of furniture that Shikamaru was currently seated upon. They’d all been sitting on it for hours. It was not lumpy, and it didn’t look that old. “I am not taking your bed from you.” there was a hint of steel in his voice.

“So, we are gonna fight.” Shikamaru stood up and crossed his arms. Neji knew the stance from work.

“Shikmaru,” Neji started and then stopped. He really wasn’t going to win with a full-on offensive strategy. “If I’m not allowed to sleep on the couch and I won’t let you sleep on the couch, that leaves only one option.”

He’d expected Shika to cave. He was stunned when the other man grinned at him. “Neji, are you asking me to sleep with you?” That adorable blush spread across Neji’s pale cheeks. His eyes took on a deeper, warmer hue. Shika’s smile widened. “I accept. You can pick whichever side you like. I’m not picky.” With that he gathered up his sleep clothes and headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

~tbc~


	4. Lust in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi tries to take Konoha's Killing Monster home. They get a little side tracked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short-ish Chapter, but I hope you enjoy it.

Naruto was able to stagger with assistance. Kakashi held him mostly upright and guided him down the sidewalk. He clung to Kakashi’s neck kissing and nibbling, completely oblivious to everything else. Kaaaaaaaaaashii, I lush yuuuuuuuuuuuuu.” the blond nuzzling and slobbering on his neck sing-songed happily. 

When he’d left his lover with his friends, the older man had expected things to go this way. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. Now he wasn’t so sure. Naruto lost his balance once and they nearly ended up in the street. Shortly after that he decided he didn’t want to walk anymore at all and tried to climb Kakashi like a monkey in a tree. 

After disentangling himself from his fiancé turned octopi. Kakashi would have sworn Naruto had grown at least four more arms and legs at one point. Naruto suddenly announced, loud as a siren, “Luuuush my Kaaaashi!!” into the cool night air.

With far more force than should have been possible for someone so inebriated, a strong hand clamped down on Kakashi’s arm. He found his back slammed into a store front and Naruto dropped to his knees in front of him. Before he could reach out to stop it, his pants were unzipped and he was exposed to the world. Kakashi never wore underwear. He just didn’t see the point. Well, except when Naruto is dancing around in his sexy little breifs or t-backs or jock straps.

“Oh hell…” was all he managed to gasp before plump pink lips clamped around him. He’d been half hard since Naruto started kissing his neck. Instantly, he was fully erect. He’d been preparing things at home and anticipating the things they’d do while he’d waited for Shikamaru to call him and beg him to come collect Konaha’s kissing monster. 

He trusted Shika and Kiba with Naruto, even drunk. Shikamaru would never do anything as troublesome as get involved with someone else’s man. Kiba became nauseous whenever anyone even hinted at him and Naruto together sexually. He said it would be like having sex with his own sister or Akamaru. Naruto did not appreciate either comparison, but he felt the same way about Kiba. 

Kakashi never would have left a drunk Naruto with Neji before today. It wasn’t a matter of not trusting Naruto. He just didn’t trust other men not to take those drunk kisses seriously. Now that Neji and Shika were finally an exclusive pair Kakashi felt he could risk it so long as Shika was with them. 

Everyone knew Shika had been attracted to Neji forever. ‘Well, everyone but Neji. Took him long enough to come around.’ Kakashi had mused to himself when Naruto had told him of their engagement. You had to wonder, after all this time which one of them had finally taken the initiative to do what everyone else knew they should.

Kakashi wasn’t thinking about Kiba or Shika or the beautiful Hyuuga boy as he braced himself against the large window of the thankfully closed shop on the thankfully empty street. He struggled to convince himself that one of Naruto’s mind melting blowjobs was not worth spending a night in jail or a public indecency charge. They had one more block to go, but they obviously weren’t going to make it. 

Going at it where they were was a really bad idea. He grabbed a handful of Naruto’s thick golden hair. He had to use far more force than he wanted to pry his enthusiastic lover away from his now rock-hard cock. “Noooo, wan’ t’ suuuuck id.’ Naruto protested and pouted sexily. Those big blue eyes glared up at him reproachfully. 

He quickly tucked himself back into his pants as best he could in his current condition. He pulled Naruto to his feet. “Let’s get off the street sweetheart.” Naruto stumbled into the dark of the alley with Kakashi’s support. Once they were deep in the shadows of the buildings around them Kakashi was deep in Naruto’s throat again. “Fuck babe. I love that.”

Not everyone knew that the Konoha kissing monster gave the best head in Konoha, but surely some of them had guessed. He knelt on the hard asphalt. Hands braced on Kakashi’s strong thighs, Naruto buried his nose in the coarse, dark curls that crowned Kakashi’s stiff rod. He loved the masculine scent of his lover. So,he was a little miffed that Kakashi just smelled like soap. He’d obviously taken a shower after he left Naruto with his friends.  
Naruto was not sober enough to realize that though. He just knew it wasn’t Kakashi’s scent. In retaliation he forcefully contracted his throat around his lover’s cock. He was rewarded by a groan of pleasure above him. Sucking hard, he drew back agonizingly slowly. Kakashi’s strong hands fisted in his hair. “Kami, I love when you do that.” Kakashi whispered into the darkness. 

Naruto pulled back until only the head was in his mouth. His nimble tongue flicked, circled, and teased the tip. Kakshi shuddered. He pressed his tongue against the slit, wiggling and pressing hard enough to spread it a bit. “Fuck…stop teasing.” Kakashi ground out. “Come on babe, don’t make me beg for it. 

If he could have smiled he would have. He loved how much Kakashi wanted him. He loved reminding the man why he did. Nauto sucked in his cheeks and maintained that deep suction as he pressed forward forcing the thick hard shaft deep into his mouth. The head hit the back of his throat. Instead of relaxing this throat and taking it all the way in, he pulled back fast before plunging forward again. Impossibly fast he began rocking forward and back balancing on the balls of his feet. 

Forward and back in rapid succession. His cheeks dimpled by the intense suction. Kakashi’s hips started to rock back and forth counterpoint to Naruto’s rhythm. His hands gripped the back of Naruto’s head. The head of his cock hammered the back of Naruto’s throat like a piston. Groaning with pleasure Kakashi was close to losing his mind. His legs were shaking. Naruto could feel it beneath his hands.

Naruto couldn’t bear it anymore. He loved sucking Kakashi’s cock. It turned him on so much. He reached down with one hand. Expertly keeping his rhythm, he reached into his loose orange sweatpants. His fingers wrapped around his erection and pulled it free of his underwear. 

He always wore tight sexy underwear. There was no telling when they’d be getting it on. Even if Kakashi was older than him, the old man was one of the only lovers he’d ever had who could actually keep up with him. Just being free of the constricting material made him moan. The vibration sent shivers up Kakashi’s spine. “So close babe.” 

Naruto groaned. He started stroking himself hard and fast. It wasn’t long and Kakashi’s back was arched so far only his shoulders touched the wall behind him. Both hands gripped the back of Naruto’s head. His throbbing cock was buried balls deep in his amazing lover’s mouth and throat. He swelled, pressing against the tight heat that encased him so deliciously. Naruto was moaning, lost in his own desire and pleasure.The vibration was Kakashi’s undoing. His erection started to twitch and buck. Naruto’s hand sped up on his own aching rod. He nearly came as proof of his lover’s own pleasure coated his throat.

When Naruto pulled away, he was panting for air and aching with need. Kakashi pulled him up onto his feet and crushed their bodies together. He had no problem kissing Naruto deeply regardless of what had just been in that sensuous mouth. He reached between them. Taking Naruto in a firm grip, kissing the breath out of him. Naruto whimpered sweetly just before his world exploded into white light. 

Naruto was gasping while Kakashi wiped his messy hand on his own pants. He righted Naruto’s clothes and tucked himself away. He carefully hauled Naruto over his shoulder. It was time to go home and start round two.

~tbc~


End file.
